Talk:Future Trunks
Does this make sense? From Future Trunks Timeline ::"Having grown up in an age of apocalyptic terror, '''Future Trunks had to go through intense training that made him stronger in the end than his alternate-self in the main Dragon Ball Z timeline', who grows up living in an age of peace, though the little Trunks seen in the main timeline is able to naturally transform and wield far greater power than Trunks had as a teenager whilst only 8 years old, enough to hit Full Power Super Saiyan Vegeta in the face, in the Buu arc."'' Especially the bolded bit. I haven't watched GT, but if there's no proper explanation for that, I'm going to re-write it, because it's nonsensical. We don't know much about the boys' strength from the end of the series, but it seems hard to believe that they never even managed SS2 (which was almost old news by the time Buu came around), and I see no reason to assume that they did not just because we didn't see it. Iuvenes 00:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, according to the GT Perfect Files (and the Daizenshuu?), Present Trunks did not achieve SS2. You're right about that section you quoted being a bit confusing though, as it basically says that Future Trunks was stronger, then turns around and says that Present Trunks was stronger. It seems to me like any comparison of their final strengths would be speculation. We know that Present Trunks became a Super Saiyan younger than Future Trunks, but both received considerable training afterward. -- 06:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, that just doesn't make any sense...how can someone who was SS so young not ever be able to reach SS2? Another case for GT being badly-written fanfic. :) Iuvenes 07:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sure it makes sense. And it's for the same reason that Gohan never reaches Super Saiyan 3, even though he reaches the level of Super Saiyan 2 earlier than Goku reaches the level of Super Saiyan. Not sure about the first part of this convo, about Trunks vs. Trunks though. 20:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If the fans would of agreed with Akira about making Gohan the main character then the things wouldn't have gotten so messed up. Seems like after Cell Saga, Akira just BSed his way to the end of the series, cause after Cell Saga, Gohan becomes a retard and nothing makes sense LOL. In my book DBZ ends at Cell Saga. Knoul 06:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Family Is it right to have the Briefs/Vegeta family of the present listed in Future Trunks' profile box as family members, as in canon, he has never met them or lived with them, and they are not from the same timeline? Maybe he didn't know all of them, but he sure did mention Dr Brief. When he was talking about the satelite. Jono R 15:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What happens to Buu in the alternate timeline? What happens is the andriods kill everybody on earth (who knows maby Cell absorbed them) the andriods (or Cell) leaves earth to find more things to kill. So Babidi never gets energy to power Buu. That makes since, but consider the fact that maybe the androids or Cell killed Babidi in their rampage. Imortality is a curse. 14:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd read somewhere, (I could swear it was on this article...) That Toriyama had said that he had originally planned to end DBZ at the end of Cell Saga. But popularity stopped it. Jono R 15:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :The PSP game Another Road answers that question pretty well.Kibafool 19:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Where did Future Trunks get his sword from? In the movie Wrath of the Dragon Tapion gives Trunks his sword, in which features on Dragonball GT. But seeing as Tapion never appeared before the Androids attack in Future Trunks' timeline, How did Future Trunks exactly gain the sword that appears in Dragonball Z? Super Sayian421 20:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :The sword is standard issue in Trunks' future. In one episode during the Androids Saga, while the group is flying Goku to Master Roshi's, Trunks tells Gohan about the future, and in the flashforward you see several others carrying the same swords as Trunks. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm certain in Future Trunks time, Hoi came to Earth seeking the power of the dragon balls to open the music box. Sense the Z Fighters were killed, it was up to Trunks and Bulma to help him out. So they do, awakening Tapion and Hiudegarn from their ancient slumber. When Kid Trunks is given the choice to either kill Tapion or not with the sword is where the timelines differ, Kid Trunks refuses while Future Kid Trunks has no other choice. Knoul 10:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) in "Combating Cell" "he had not mastered the Super Saiyan state to become Full Power Super Saiyan, an even stronger state than Ultra Super Saiyan and a prerequisite for attaining Super Saiyan 2." Since when has being FPSSJ been a prerequisite for Super Saiyan 2?! Vegeta has been shown to go SSJ2 without ever becoming a FPSSJ right? And surely that'd mean you can't go SSJ3 without it either and yet Gotenks does also never having been FPSSJ. But the main problem I have is with the flase claim that FPSSJ is stronger than USSJ. THey say in their articles that USSJ is stronger as FPSSJ is not a power up from SSJ in anyway at all, it's just the form with no negative effects at all. But as I am new here I didn't want to go changing that kind of stuff myself... Also I just am not sure how I'd rewrite it. :I haven't read through that section of the article, but, from what you've said, the article is currently correct. Ultra Super Saiyan is indeed stronger than Super Saiyan, or Full Power Super Saiyan. However, stronger is being used as a very literal term, and simply means that it punches harder, throws more powerful energy, etc. Ultra SS also comes with a considerable loss in speed, which both Goku and Vegeta realized would be too detrimental too use in battle. 20:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually: :1) Vegeta and Trunks were already FPSSJ by the time of the Cell Games. :2) USSj is just a forcibly strengthened form of regular SSj and FPSSj, thanks to the mastery over the form, lets you attain the same kind of power. Ever seen a regular SSj modify his power level? Not really. A FPSSj can do that, and not only downward, but also upward. The mastery over SSj also means there won't be adverse effects such as ki consumption or muscle inflation :3) That would mean that a FPSSJ has access to much larger power than an unmastered SSJ of the same base power. Which is true, as seen by Goku powering up. :4) Also, a FPSSJ is much faster, able to fight longer and about as strong as an USSJ of the same Base powerlevel. Which means SSJ2 outclasses USSJ even harder, in every way. There's no "speed for power tradeoff" when comparing USSJ and SSJ2, SSJ2 is superior in every way, and the comparison in that regard should actually be made with FPSSJ. USSJ and FPSSJ are both aspects of the first stage of the Super Saiyan transformation - USSJ is a forcible increase in power output while FPSSJ is a complete mastery over the entire form, which allows such increases in power to no longer be forcible. :5) We have no explicit proof that FPSSJ is required to ascend to SSj2, but it just so happens that all characters who ascended to SSJ2 were already FPSSJ by that point. Gotenks too, as Super Saiyan came naturally to Gohan and Trunks. :This is of course just conjecture by me, I'm in no way suggesting to put it in the articles. But it's perfectly logical and makes sense. Xfing (talk) 11:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Dissapearing Pictures Why wont the picture i put up stay there? Every time i exit out the picture reverts back, the same goes with Cooler. Pleez write back Because it doesn't solely focus on the character of the article. Your Cooler Picture is the Movie cover for Cooler's Revenge. 22:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) future trunks & present trunks after the cell defeat. did anying body told present trunks about what happen before he was born and when he was 1 year old about trunks future self at buu timeline when he was 8 year old. like trunks future self came two year before he was born and kill frieza & king cold and told his story about his timeline. then his future self came back to the past again in episode 116 in fight with the z fight. and then his future self save him at age 1 in episode 117. than train in 1 year time and fought cell and present trunk pull his future self hair in episode 152. and cell kill present trunks future self in episode 173 then came back to life by the wish and went back to his time. and the dbz movie 8 & 9 in broly & unbound bojack Redundant? "'Future Trunks', or Trunks of the Future ''is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of 'Future Vegeta and Future Bulma from the future." Does it really need "from the future"? Gender Bender 02:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is the direct translation from the original Japanese. It has been fixed now with a translation template for explanation. Good catch. 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) For the all users of this wikia PLEASE never CHANGE THE image that uploaded now for the article ok? SSJ3 Section? Think he needs the update. I know there probably isn't a lot of info about him going SSJ3 atm, but it still can't hurt http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-O_5AjdC6W-s/TYDA6IFnDqI/AAAAAAAACYA/JS9PHl3XgbI/s1600/Cards3.jpg There's the scan from the magazine confirming his transformation in Dragonball Heroes 21:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :The convention is to wait for the official release. 21:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, if you look at the site, you can see that under the section "Cardlist", SSJ3 Future Trunks is the last card on page 3. PabloDePablo 23:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :What are you saying no to? Lol, that didn't really make sense. What site? If there's an official source, it hasn't been shown here yet. 23:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.carddas.com/dbh/cardlist/?page=40&search=true&category=133003 Scroll down to the bottom, he is the last card on this page. PabloDePablo 23:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay cool, although you really can't forget to add sources on the article. I'll add it this time so you can see how our references work. 00:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Back to the future Should the sction really be called that? It's kinda cheesy. 17:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I know it's a bit cheesy, but it's a reference to one of the greatest Sci-Fi films ever, so that's a plus in my book! Lol. 18:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I guess so. :P 18:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Hello! I would just like to ask if we could change the Trunks profile picture. I`ve come up with some suggestions that I think would be better than the original. 17:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) DBZ20Trunks.png|#1 Ft boas 61.jpg|#2 :Well, fan art isn't allowed, so that rules out some. Also, we prefer full body images. The only one left leaves out Trunks' iconic capsule jacket and sword, so I personally like the current one. 19:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem in trivia I noticed a problem in the trivia- the first point says his favorite food is some kind of fried meat that I forgot the name of, but later on in the list, it actually says his favorite food is convience store bento. We need to find sources, and correct this problem. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 17:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I believe he said both, so the correction could just mention that he has mentioned both as his favorite (or others mentioned that both were his favorite). 06:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Supposed Akira Toriyama interview So in the article there's supposedly an interview with Toriyama where he says he didn't realize the manga was going to continue past the Cell arc, and that's why Trunks isn't in it again. Not only does this still need a citation (which makes it odd that it'd still be on the page considering it's a very vital piece of information from the author of the series), but the reasoning behind it makes no sense. "Uh, I didn't intend to continue the manga, so when I did continue it, I couldn't put Trunks in." Makes a lot of sense right there. Lol. This "interview" is also non-existent. There is no proof that Toriyama intended to end the manga after Cell was defeated. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/intended-end/cell/ Should be all the proof you need, really. If not, then that's a shame such a big lie can continue to be spread. KamikazePyro (talk) 01:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :This proves exactly what you're trying to deny. He was going to stop the series in the Android Saga. Nobody liked it, so he brought out Cell. So obviously it was not going to have a Buu Saga. 01:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Erm, good sir, I don't think you're comprehending what I'm saying. Toriyama bringing in No.17 and No.18, and then finally Cell, does not in any way mean he was going to end the series there. How in the world did you interpret that from the article? It simply meant that No.19 and No.20 were going to the villains for that specific story arc. Nothing in the article, nor in anything Toriyama has publicly come out with, indicates that he was going to end the story after that, original androids or Cell or what-have-you. ::Not to mention that would still have no effect on whether Trunks appeared later on or not, as since AT is the author (and clearly couldn't have forgotten about a rather integral character because there were only just TWO WEEKS between Cell's end and Boo's start), he could have included Trunks if he wanted to; having plans to end the manga doesn't affect a character's inclusion. 06:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Let's assume the interview is for real. The original poster still has a good point, that Toriyama's answer (or more likely the English translation) makes no sense whatsoever. However, even if Toriyama blurted out some weird answer that doesn't make sense to us, it's still somewhat relevant since he's the author. 02:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) What the hell.. Where are the sources for half of the info on this wiki??? Where is the source for Trunks being 168cm before the time chamber?? If there is no source then remove that immediately. Don't you people know not to add speculation or opinions on this wiki? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ASSJ in "Bojack Unbound" This has confused me a bit. On the usage section of the Ascended Super Saiyan page, it says that both Vegeta and Future Trunks used ASSJ when battling Bojack and his minions just as they did in "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan". That fact is present in the summary of F. Trunks' role in B:TLSS, but not in the summary of his part in "Bojack Unbound". I am thinking that this conflicting information may cause some confusion (and possibly conflict) amoung newer users and especially visitors new to the DB series in general. The same issue is present with Vegeta. The ASSJ page says Vegeta used that form to battle Bojack, but his page and the Bojack Unbound page states he was normal SSJ. Is it okay for me to correct these contradicitons to match up with the info on the ASSJ page?False Super Saiyan Jake (talk) 21:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think, Vegeta and F. Trunks used ASS from the moment of its discovery to F. Trunks go back to the future, and Vegeta discovered SS2.[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'''Date]] 10:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon ball online 2 minor things wrong with the dragon ball online section, Actually it was the lord of time who warned trunks of miira's threat thats why trunks became part of time patrol. And future dende and future piccolo was apperently not there or even in the story, future trunks went back to the past (present timeline) and warned dende and piccolo at kami's look out. Is time partol and future trunks the same character. Question; is future trunks and time patrol trunks the same person? I ask because I figured future trunks future became non-existent after he defeated the androids 17, 18, and cell. If true does this mean future trunk is the trunks that the time god from dbo chose to be the time patroller? *Future Trunks and Time Patrol Trunks are the same person, it was stated so in pre-release material for DBO.Neffyarious (talk) 03:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ¿Height? Future Trunks is 175cm after training hyperbolic time chamber? :ok, but where is this picture from? we need a source, y'know. 18:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :not real. fan made Nikon23 22:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, nikon. 22:26, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Death in Xenoverse I think we shouldn't list the deaths in Xenoverse the game is full of what-ifs and we don't list those. For example, there's a what-if that Raditz kills Nappa and Vegeta launching his spaceship on them, and in Supersonic Warriors there's a what-if that Future Krillin doesn't die, but learns the Kaioken. There's another in which Future 17 and 18 kill Trunks and then use his time machine to go the the past, and there they kill everyone as well, etc etc. 16:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :But those are what-ifs. Xenoverse has it's own story which happens in the main timeline, time is changed, and then changed back to normal. It's not been said to be a what-if and it does not contradict anything, so they can be added as deaths.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I think that if the deaths are reversed so that they never happened, we shouldn't put them in the infobox. Definitely in each of the character's article's section on the game appearance though. 00:17, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I dont see why we can't put them in the infobox and label them as "Age *** (altered timeline; timeline fixed)". The characters were still shown dying, so it should be listed as a death even if it was undone.Neffyarious (talk) 06:07, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I think it adds confusion for readers. The info is still in the article, we're not omitting or hiding it, it's just not a mainstream storyline. Even in it's own medium, the action is undone so that it never happens. Simpler is better for the infobox. 06:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) What about the death of everyone on Earth in Resurrection F? That happens, and then Whis travels back in time so Goku can stop it from happening. Do we include those in the Infoboxes? It is mainstream story line in this case, and the characters are only saved because the timeline is changed.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:33, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Same thing, time is reversed and the deaths never happened. 16:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) They did happen though, they died on-screen, even if it was undone it still happend, and in-universe characters are aware of the deaths having happened.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Only characters who were inside Whis' barrier were aware, like Bulma, Beerus and Goku. Vegeta and the regular citizen of Earth didn't realize time was reversed. It's the same case in both Xenoverse and FnF, the deaths "happened", but they changed history and they never happened. 00:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Tyler the Great Warrior The line The Yu-Gi-Oh! card character Tyler the Great Warrior seems based on Future Trunks.[17] Reffering to another wiki. and the other wiki reffer to this as the source. "Tyler the Great Warrior" is based on the Dragon Ball character Future Trunks." I didnt see another source for that. Yortem (talk) 22:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) The reason for blue hair I heard from an article that it's SsgSS...but that's unlikely. I mean I have a theory to why it's blue....because Bulma's hair is blue, kinda like how it was purple in the manga, so was Trunks' hair. Although it being purple would make sense, darker haired father. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 09:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I've been wondering about it. I mean it's not like Bulma's hair has ever been consistent but his hair is just more conspicuous when they keep showing flashbacks of him with lavender hair in DBZ and then the stark contrast when he meets young Trunks in Super. While I don't think he's SS Blue, in particular because he's apparently unconscious in the next episode with the same hair, I can't shake the feeling that they're making him -look- SS Blue for... whatever reason. Phirrek (talk) 11:16, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Image I disagree with using Trunk's ''Super concept art for his main infobox image. It's not consistant with the other character's infobox images, and it's just concept art so it's not extremely accurate anyway (compare the SSJB concept arts to the versions appearing in the series, they look pretty different). I think we should use the previous image from Z'' as it's consistant with other pages and it displays him the way most fans remember him. Thoughts? -- 02:35, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. 21:39, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree. ::i agree also Nikon23 06:29, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::recent episode retcons this, it's blue hair trunks now How much would his power increase after all the time in peace? After all this time, I wonder after defeating Future Cell, if he would train or he would just become lazy? Also, I am betting he will have to train and become a SSGSS to combat against Evil Goku. I have to say, I am pretty happy that Future Trunks has come back into the picture. It was a really smart and interesting idea to add him into the Dragon Ball Super series, and I am hoping that he will train and become significantly more powerful. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:51, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe he had to fight Buu on his own. 01:10, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Highly unlikely since he's like 24...if Buu didn't come by then, then I highly doubt he'd appear. [[User:Tailsman67|''Tailsman67]] ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 16:09, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Half-breed saiyans don't have a tendency to fight like full-blooded saiyans. Majin Buu did not appear as in the preview he says earth was at peace after he killed cell. So probably he is still at the same level of power as he was in the cell arc and at best obtained SSJ2.Mielgrb10 (talk) 13:46, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::He should at least be able to go Super Saiyan 2 since Goku and Vegeta achieved those states on their own. Future Trunks is no slacker growing up in an apocalypse, unlike the demi-saiyans who grew up in the peace period. If Buu showed up he probably achieved Super Saiyan 3, like in Victory Road, since that's the minimum power level to beat Buu, and the fact he's still alive means he won. Stryzzar (talk) 13:46, June 10, 2016 (UTC) 14:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Keep the page quotes the same! I propose we use quotes from the original/remastered FUNImation dub for character pages, not the quotes used from Kai. Kai quotes should only be used for episode pages of the source material.Rogeta234 (talk) 22:56, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should use whichever best describes the character or demonstrates their personality, regardless of source. We're trying to inform readers with these quotes, not assert bias toward a certain media type. 22:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Relationship with Future Mai? What would be the relationship between Future Mai and Future Trunks? Does Future Trunks actually love Future Mai, and does Mai reciprocate those same feelings? Dragon Ball never really focuses on those emotions, and never has those moments, even though there are times when it should. I mean, they focus on the father son relationship with Vegeta and Trunks with those tender moments, yet the same cannot be said at all with like Vegeta and Bulma, or Goku and Chi-Chi, or at least there are no like romantic moments so to speak. I think they should somewhat emphasize this possible love relationship with Future Mai and Future Trunks. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Ep. 54 Transformation Alright was transformation Trunks had in DBS Ep. 54 Super Saiyan 2 Third Grade or Super Saiyan Third Grade. God Yamcha 234 (talk) 14:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC)God Yamcha 234 Future Trunks Ss2 vs Future Zamasu and Goku Black Future Trunks' aura looked like the Super Saiyan 2 aura, and his hair resembles his SS2 form. Lightning shouldnt always be counted. Goku had SS1 hair, but SS2 aura and sparks. Mistakes happen.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 12:39, September 5, 2016 (UTC) thank you for using the talk page. Trunks' aura and hair don't change his aura is the same as against goku black you can only tell by lighting if you show that video of that fight to somone who doesn't know Trunks has Super Saiyan 2 they will think he is super saiyan 1 because hair and aura don't change there is only lightning if he was a super saiyan 2 when he powered up he would have had lighning like against goku.Tyman1102 (talk) 12:49, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Tyman1102 DBS has been confusing to whether the anime is canon or manga is canon ad usually its manga that is canon. In the manga Trunks is an SS2 when fughting Goku Black. SS2 aura is faster than SS1 aura. --Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 12:55, September 5, 2016 (UTC) manga is canon but there are diffrences in the manga and anime like super saiyan blue kaioken is anime exclusive its not in the manga. And aginst goku black Trunks' aura had lightning in the manga.Tyman1102 (talk) 13:02, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Tyman1102 :"Canon" is a fan term that is not really relevant to Dragon Ball. The fact is Toriyama wrote a plot outline that is being used by others to make a DBS anime and manga. Neither is more official than the other. 02:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) After using Final Flash, Future Trunks says "...even after becoming a '''Super Saiyan' and using my strongest move...", he says Super Saiyan, not Super Saiyan 2. This, along with the lack of sparks, means that he is not in Super Saiyan 2.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:06, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Goku Black also referred to Goku's very obvious SS2 as being the power of a "Super Saiyan Goku" during their first fight. That happens. As some people have noted, Trunks exhibits SS2 hairstyle and aura, not to mention it wouldn't make sense for him to use only regular SS in such a confrontation. Most people and articles on this very wiki agree that he was SS2 during the fight. Why insist otherwise? User:Saris Khan Trunks' military-inspired clothing I think it's worth noting somewhere on the article that elements of Trunks' clothing are taken from various military uniforms. The jumper worn by Trunks in the latest DBS arc is highly reminiscent of British army issue wool jumper pullovers, particularly due to the patches on the shoulders and forearms. Additionally, the outfit worn by Xeno Trunks seems to be inspired by WWI/II military uniforms; the black trench coat seems to be inspired by those worn by German and Russian officers, whilst the lower half of his body looks like the fatigues worn by American and British soldiers during that time period, primarily the bandages and boots. The real question is where should this information be added? In appearance, trivia, or some other place I can't think of right now? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:48, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, it looks like no-one gives a crap, so I'll just add it. I apologise in advance if I end up integrating it poorly. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :I actually noticed that too, surprised it wasn't already in the article. You put it in just fine, nice job! -- 00:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) New Form? This is just wondering about the name and power of the new form. It doesn't make sense to me. How is it that Future Trunks can attain an aura of the gods without any training? I would have expected him to attain super saiyan 3, but this, this is unexpected. So how does this work? Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan God? Would that be a good name? Or is it even part of the god transformations? I'm not really sure. Just wondering. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) What about the form he uses after absorbing the power of the spirit bomb? We need a name for that, too. Given that it's powered by a Spirit Bomb, or something like it, I say we call it Spirit Saiyan. Joural (talk) 03:20, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Name Just curious, is young trunks last name ever given like future trunks's is at the end of the tv special?J spencer93 (talk) 20:27, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Ability to create spirit bomb? Wait, so if Future Trunks unintentionally gathered the energy from everyone on the planet, does that mean he somehow gained the ability to perform a spirit bomb, or was that just another technique altogether, or even a variation of the spirit bomb? Somebody clear this up. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 16:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :You saw the same episode we did. I think you described it pretty well, so it's up to interpretation. It looked to me like he did indeed unintentionally create a Spirit Bomb, then he collected the energy, harnessed it into his sword, and Zamasu's body was unable to heal from the wounds the Spirit Bomb energy causes when it sliced him. However, I'm just another fan speculating and interpreting : ) Hopefully we'll get a guide or some other licensed publication to clear this up for us. 06:08, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Surname Should his full name be put in other names? At the end of the TV speical she calls him Trunks Brief (stupid ass name)?J spencer93 (talk) 15:27, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, go for it. 02:09, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Appearance section seems to have an error? It says that his Capsule Corp logo is on the right sleeve, but every picture in the article shows it on his left arm. (Sorry if this post has editing errors or whatever I just made an account to try and correct this error.) Beingfuturetrunksissuffering (talk) 23:26, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, fixed. 03:30, August 17, 2017 (UTC)